bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Linehalt
Linehalt is a fiend/knight-like Bakugan, and Ren Krawler's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Linehalt is partners with Ren. Bonded tight as family, they share both their memories and fierce dreams. Linehalt is an exceptional young warrior who has lived in the underground of Gundalia. Using the stone in the palm of his hands, he absorbs and nullifies the attacks of his enemies. He is said to have a Forbidden Power. His main Battle Gear is Boomix. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode one of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and battled Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Interspace. The battle ended in a draw because Marucho had to evacuate and shut down the battle arena because the battle energy was too intense which would have destroyed the system. He is a real bakugan, so proven when in the end of episode 5 he was talking to Ren about the previous battle between Sid and Zenet. In episode 5, He and Drago face off against Sid and Zenet's Bakugan, Rubanoid and Contestir. He purposely loses due to Ren's plan. In episode 8 he fought the digital Akwimos and Gigarth with Boomix and managed to win the first round, but lost the second, third and the battle. He was then alongside Ren when he changed into his true Gundalian form, and revealed to the brawlers his true identity as a talking bakugan which shocks Jake while telling Drago that he's next. In episode 10 he will battle Helix Dragonoid and Coredem ; Ability Cards * Volting Vibra: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Dispel Closure: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 500 Gs to Linehalt. * Darkness Blizzard: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Dark Saber: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Shock Breaker (Razen Breaker): Adds 400 Gs to Linehalt. * Dark Javelin: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Linehalt. * Ice Crasher: Nullifies the opponent's Gate card. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Twist Bow: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. Game A Subterra version from the Target Combat Set is 800 Gs (with a Gold Boomix 80 Gs) Trivia * Linehalt's design looks similar to a mix of Reaper and Percival. * Linehalt's ball form looks similar to Helix Dragonoid * Anyone who got a Linehalt, Terrorcrest, or Battle Crusher from a Combat Set and put their DNA Code on Bakugan Dimensions before June 25th, 2010 would have gotten 300 Bakucoins instead of the actual Bakugan because Spinmaster hadn't loaded the Bakugan on yet. As of June 25th, all wave 3 Bakugan were entered into the system. * Linehalt talked in episode 5, meaning he's not a Synthetic Bakugan and that him and Ren were probably pretending that he's one. * Linehalt is one of the three Wave 3 Bakugan to be released as a toy early, alongside Terrorcrest and Battle Crusher. * Like his owner, Linehalt has reptilian eyes. * He resembles Centorrior a bit. * He is shown to be huge in the Preview for episode 10, when he is lying on the grass with Ren. Gallery Anime dlbf.jpg|Linehalt in Ball form (closed) lbfd.jpg|Linehalt in Ball form (open) lnhnlt.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form File:lllllllllll.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form lnnnh.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form dlnh.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form File:Linehalt_Boomix_Ball_Gear.jpg|Linehalt with Boomix in ball form Lebx.jpg|Linehalt equiped with Boomix in Bakugan form Klll5agi.jpg|Contestir using ability Shiny Monk on Linehalt rlgi.jpg|Ren and Linehalt on Intermission screen Game IMG_3956.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Linehalt linehaltaquosx.jpg|Darkus Linehalt IMG_0557.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt T1eOVuXfJLXXcOZfE9_103342_jpg_310x310.jpg|Ventus Linehalt T2CzpbXb4bXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Linehalt File:Pyrus_Linehalt.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Linehalt File:Ventus_Linehalt.jpg|Translucent Ventus Linehalt File:Linehalt1111.jpg|Linehalt File:Linehalt_Boomix.jpg linehaltboomix.JPG|Subterra Linehalt equiped with Boomix Linhalt BD.jpg|linehalt on bd Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan